Big Game
Big Game is a 2014 FinnishBig-budget Finnish film earns positive early reviews | Yle Uutiset | yle.fi action-adventure film directed by Jalmari Helander, based on the 2013 book of the same name. The film stars Samuel L. Jackson, Onni Tommila, Felicity Huffman, Victor Garber, Ted Levine, Jim Broadbent, and Ray Stevenson. The film premiered at the 2014 Toronto International Film Festival and was generally well received, with IGN citing it to be "a throwback to ’80s and ’90s adventure movie with a dash of comic book violence thrown in for good measure." The film's budget was €8.5 million, making it the most expensive ever produced in Finland. Plot When Air Force One is shot down by terrorists leaving the President of the United States William Allan Moore (Samuel L. Jackson) stranded in the wilderness of Finland, there is only one person around who can save him: a 13-year-old boy called Oskari (Onni Tommila). In the forest on a hunting mission to prove his maturity to his kinsfolk, Oskari had been planning to track down a deer, but instead discovers the most powerful man on the planet in an escape pod. With the terrorists closing in to capture their own "Big Game" prize while Pentagon officials watch on satellite broadcast—including the Vice President, the CIA director, and former CIA field operative Herbert, brought in as a consultant—the unlikely duo must team up to escape their hunters. Already feeling at a disadvantage as a hunter due to his father's reputation—his father having hunted and defeated a bear on his own hunt—Oskari's faith in himself is further shattered when he follows a map his father left him only to find a portable refrigeration unit with a pre-killed deer head in it. Moore attempts to boost Oskari's confidence by reminding Oskari that he managed to save him, but they are subsequently confronted by Morris, the Secret Service member who orchestrated the attack from on board Air Force One—having become disillusioned with Moore as president after sustaining a bullet-wound that left a fragment of shrapnel near his heart—and Hazar, the mercenary who hired Morris to get Moore to him. Although Hazar decides to put Moore in the refrigeration unit and take him home to kill, Oskari regains his confidence and leaps onto the unit before it can be carried away, cutting it loose from the helicopter and hiding inside it as it rolls down a mountain to land in a river. Realising that the river leads to the lake where Air Force One crashed, Moore and Oskari swim inside the plane to wait for rescue, but are attacked by Hazar, who reveals that he has new orders to kill the President now rather than torture him for later execution. Moore manages to grab a gun and shoot Hazar before he and Oskari escape Air Force One via the ejector seats, Oskari subsequently shooting Morris with an arrow as the ex-bodyguard leans out of a helicopter to shoot at them; although the arrow cannot pierce the protective padding on Morris's chest, the impact dislodges the shrapnel inside Morris so that it impales his heart. The explosion of Air Force One destroys Morris's helicopter and sends Moore and Oskari flying all the way back to the camp where Oskari's village is waiting for him, arriving at the same time as the Navy SEAL team sent to search for Moore. With Moore acting as Oskari's 'prize', he assures Oskari's father that his son is the bravest man he has ever met, with Oskari subsequently receiving the Medal of Honor for saving Moore's life. Back at the Pentagon, the Vice President and Herbert reveal in a private discussion in a bathroom that Hazar was actually a CIA operative; the plan was that he would kill the President to inspire a new War on Terror, but with his survival Moore has instead become a hero. To ensure that nothing can be traced back to them, Herbert kills the Vice President by shoving him back against the sink, subsequently wiping the Vice President's shoe and the floor with soap to give the impression that he just slipped. Cast * Samuel L. Jackson as William Allan Moore, President of the United States * Onni Tommila as Oskari * Felicity Huffman as The Director of the Central Intelligence Agency * Victor Garber as Vice President of the United States * Ted Levine as General Underwood * Jim Broadbent as Herbert, a former CIA operative and advisor. * Ray Stevenson as Secret Service Agent Morris * Mehmet Kurtuluş as Hazar, a CIA operative posing as a freelance terrorist. * Jaymes Butler as Secret Service Agent Otis Release Box office Big Game opened in Finland on 20 March 2015 at number 4, taking in $324,321 from 113 screen. The following week it moved up two spots to number 2, but dropped -38% to finish the weekend with $199,996 from 103 screens. The film has made $1,162,373 (€1,041,463) as of 26 April.The film grossed $25,679,383 in 14 days at the box office. As of 31 May 2015, the film has a worldwide total of $26,906,206.< Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an 76% rating based on 25 reviews. Category:Films Category:2010 era releases Category:2014 Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Adventure movies Category:Die Hard in a forest scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Plane scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Samuel L. Jackson action films Category:Book adaptations Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters